hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
DOS
DOS...sillä oli omat hyvät puolensa pelialustanakin. Kultaisia muistoja riittää kuppasten shareware-tekeleiden pelaamisesta Anttilan kokoelma-CD:iltä... * Alley Cat: "Alas!" Veikeä hetken, mutta kyllästyminen iskee viimeistään sitten, kun eri ruudut on nähty. Eipä sillä mitään, sama ongelma kuin monessa vanhassa kolikkopelissä. * Alter Ego: Mielenkiintoinen ja koukuttava, mutta hieman hiomaton ja estetiikaltaan olematon elämäsimulaattori. Jokseenkin hämmentävä ja epäuskottava jossain skenaarioissaan ainakin minun kuivan elämänkokemukseni pohjalta. * Ancient Domains of Mystery: Kakarana hinaamani rogue-tyylinen. Tavallaan siisti, mutta liian sattumanvarainen ja vaikea, kuten kaikki genrensä edustajat. Parempi kuin Nethack, muttei yhtä hauska. * AUTS: Palikkamainen luolalentely. Uraa uurtava, mutta obsoliitti kiitos Wingsin ja muiden. * Commander Keen - Invasion of the Vorticons: Eka episodi läpäisty. Useimpien PC-tasolikkien tapaan köyhä, mutta sisältää joitain hupaisia ideoita, kuten ekan episodin loppumätön. * Commander Keen - Goodbye, Galaxy!: Graafisesti hieno mutta pelattavuudeltaan samaa sekundaa kuin ekat kolme episodia. Musat ovat ihan jees. * Commander Keen - Aliens Ate My Babysitter!: Hmm, déjá vu. Samaa näyttävää mutta unettavan keskinkertaista kamaa kun episodit 4-5. * Day of the Tentacle: Suosikkini Lucasartsin seikkailupeleistä. Hahmot, estetiikka ja huumori on mahtavaa sekä puzzletkin suurimmaksi osaksi pääteltävissä. Aikamatkustusmekaniikka on hyvin siisti, vaikka menneisyysskenaario meneekin suurimmalta osalta ei-yhdysvaltalaisia osittain ohi. No, "I don't know! I don't wanna know!" (10/10) * Dig, The: Kaunis ja hyvin tehty, mutta aihepiiriltään minua epäkiihottava ongelmanratkaisuseikkailu. Vieraalla planeetalla yksin haahuilusta on saatu hyvin tunnelmallista, mutta solitaarisuusfiilistely tulee NPC-vuorovaikutusta kustannuksella. Juoni on loppua kohti myös aikamoista potaskaa. (7/10) * Discworld: Epälooginen, epäselvä ja epähauska. Osittain uskollinen lähdemateriaalille, siis. * Doom: "What the hell is this?" Wolfenstein 3D:stä edelleen hyvin nokittava mutta jatko-osansa tähden melko obsoliitti räiskintä. * Doom 2; Hell on Earth: Varmaan edelleen paras sprite-pohjainen FPS, kiitos lukuisten vihollistyyppien, vihollisten keskenäisten nujakointi-mekaniikan ja parhaan aseen ikinä, eli kaksipiippuisen haulikon. Ruutusuunnittelu on kyllä paikoin turhan sekasortoista. (8/10) * Down Under Dan: Hämärä Australiafiilistely ongelmanratkaisuseikkailu. Pulmat, huumori ja lukuisat kuolemat ovat kaikki melko hajottavia, mutta pelissä on silti mukavasti kökköä charmia. Voittamattomat tilanteet ovat kuitenkin anteeksiantamattomia. * Duke Nukem: Kökkö Apogeen tasoloikka. Näitä riittää. * Duke Nukem 2: Vähän vähemmän kökkö, mutta silti huono Apogeen tasoloikka. * Duke Nukem 3D: Viihdyttävä ja hauska, vaikka yksinpeliruutujen taso on hyvin vaihtelevaa, varsinkin nelosepisodissa. Jotkin fanikartat ovat melkoisen hienoja. Duken huuleheittokin upposi ylä-asteaikoina, nykyään ei varmaankaan niinkään. (7/10) * Eric the Unready: Lempparini Legendin seikkailupeleistä, kiitos hyvän huumorin, huvittavien biisien ja meneteltävien ongelmien. (7/10) * Fable: Kusoge ongelmanratkaisuseikkailu, joka on sentään kauniin näköinen. Miinukset etenkin köyhästä lopusta. * Frederik Pohl's Gateway: Passeli scifiseikkailu, kiitos mainion tunnelman ja musiikkien. Pulmat ovat aika paksusuolipainotteisia ja pääpelialue turhan tyhjää täynnä. (6/10) * Fuck Quest: Yllättäen ylen infantiili Sierran seikkailupeliparodia, joka on kaikessa amatöörimäisyydessäänkin pelattavuudeltaan esikuviaan parempi. * Gateway II; Homeworld: Pelillisesti parempi, mutta tunnelmaltaan ynnä juoneltaan ykkösosaa köyhempi. Ihan viihdyttävä, etenkin jos eka osa iskee. * Gobliiins: Hupaisa, erikoinen ja sopivan helppo point-and-click. Päähenkilöiden henkisestä ja fyysisestä kärsimyksestä revitään kaikki huumoriarvo. (7/10) * Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The: Karmeaa paskaa. Peli on lähinnä tekijöiden loputonta kettuilua pelaajalle. Naurattaa yhtä paljon kuin lähdemateriaalinsa, eli ei. * Hugo's House of Horrors: Köyhä ja kömpelö kopio Sierran seikkailupeleistä, sentään menettelevällä kauhukomediapremissillä. * Hugo 2: Whodunit?': Juoneltaan ja ympäristöiltään kuivempi ynnä pelattavuudeltaan yhtä kökkerö kuin edeltäjänsäkin. * Hugo 3: Jungle of Doom: Samaa kamaa ja tasoa kuin edellisetkin osat, jälleen melko kuivalla skenaariolla. * Igor: Objective Uikokahonia: Aika kökkö, mutta joitain hauskoja hahmoja ja hetkiä sisältävä ongelmanratkontaseikkailu. Sisältää onneksi suhteellisen lyhyen sokkelo-osion...joka pitää läpäistä ainakin kahdesti. * Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: Hyvä, mutta hieman pirstaleinen ja leffaesikuviensa tavoin liikaa hölmöjä tropeja sisältävä seikkailu. Kolme eri reittiä on mielenkiintoinen ja tässä genressä melkoisen uniikki mekaniikka. (7/10) * Jetpack: Tavallista parempi yhden ruudun toimintapuzzleilu, mutta ei silti pysäytä maailmoja. Kenttäeditori on hieno lisä. * Jones in the Fast Lane: Hupaisan kyyninen keskiluokkaantumissimulaattori. Moninpeli on toimivaa. * Keen Dreams: Commander Keenejäkin köyhempi pilipalitasoloikka. Pääpahis on ainakin tyystin legitiimisti peruna. * Kingdom O' Magic: Siistejä hahmoja, dialogia, mekaniikkoja ynnä infantiilin hupaisaa huumoria sisältävä hiirennapsuttelu. Tolkien-parodiana ei ehkä avaudu minulle täysin. Äkkikuolemat ovat nihkeitä, mutta joka paikassa voi seivata eikä jumiin voi jäädä. (6/10) * King's Quest III; To Heir Is Human: Lähes kaikkien Sierran vanhojen parseripelien tavoin hyvin huono tekele. * King's Quest VII; The Princeless Bride: Edellisiä osia paljon parempi, kiitos "Try again"-nappulan ja voittamattomien tilanteiden puuttumisen. Disneymäinen ulkoasu on siisti, mutta puzzlet eivät silti ole kovinkaan kaksisia. * Knight of Xentar: Dragon Knight-sarjan kolmasosan enkkuversio, jonka lokalisaatio on kovin mielenkiintoinen. Puristien lohdutukseksi kääntäjänä on kuitenkin ollut poikkeuksellisesti itse alkuperäisen käsikirjoituksen tekijä. Pelattavuus on tavallista RPG-randommättöä, vaikka semi-automaattiset taistelut ja jotkin mekaniikat ovatkin omaperäisiä. Lernokohtaukset ovat hyvin piirrettyjä ja pelin huumori so bad it's good. Musavalikoimassa on joitain aika mielenkiintoisia biisejä. Yksi pelin siisteimmistä ominaisuuksista on se, että vikan pomon jälkeen voi maailmassa haahuilla vapaasti ja puhua joka iikalle, joilla on uutta dialogia, monta vuotta ennen Earthboundin vastaavaa elementtiä. (6/10) * Last Eichhof, The: Koominen, mutta genrelle perinteisesti vatun vaikea räiskintäparodia. Etenkin sekopäinen äänimaailma tuo hymyn huulille. (5/10) * Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards: Ihan passeli vanhan ajan parseripeli, lähinnä kiitos selkeän pelialueen, lyhyyden ja voittamattomien tilanteiden vähyyden. Herutus on köykäistä mutta niin kai on tarkoituskin. * Leisure Suit Larry Goes Looking for Love (in Several Wrong Places): Kakkoslarry on epälooginen, vaikea ja anteeksiantamaton, mutta sentään digitaalisia muijia riittää. * Leisure Suit Larry 3: Passionate Patti in Pursuit of the Pulsating Pectorals: Pelillisesti parseri-Larryistä parhain. Pulmat ovat vaihteeksi hieman penaalista, mutta lopullisesti tyrättyjä tilanteita on harvassa ja muijia paljon. Pelin sokkelo-osuuteenkin on (tavallaan) looginen ratkaisu. * Leisure Suit Larry 5: Passionate Patti Does a Little Undercover Work: Liian vähän herutusta ja liikaa myötähävettävää vakoilupelleilyä sisältävä tekele, jonka toistuvat kopiosuojauskohdat ovat harvinaisen hajottavia. Ei sisällä enää hupaisia kuolemia, joka on sinänsä hyvä, mutta pahentaa pelin muutenkin tylsää menoa. Sarjan uusi graffatyyli on tosin hyvä. * Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out!: Ensimmäisen osan fiiliksiin palaava tapaus. Muijia ja päähenkilön kärsimistä riittää jälleen laajalti ja puzzlet ovat hauskoja, vaikkeivät järin intuitiivisia. (6/10) * Leisure Suit Larry 7: Love for Sail!: Sopiva finaali sarjalle, graafisesti ja pelillisesti Larryistä paras. Muijat ovat vielä aikaisempaa sarjakuvamaisempia, mikä on erinomaista. Meno on hauskaa ja parserin yhdistäminen hiiren naksutteluun on toimiva ratkaisu. Puzzleja vaivaa kyllä edelleen ajottainen absurdius, mutta niinhän Sierran peleissä tuppaa olemaan. (7/10) * Lemmings: Kekseliäs mutta nopeasti loppuun palava, mikä on aika huono juttu pelin nähtyvyyden määrään nähden. * Liero: Toimiva yhdistelmä Wormssia ja luolalentelyjä, muttei yllä kummankaan esikuvansa tasolle. * Mad Paradox: Palikka-eroge-RPG, eli +-0. Sattumanvaraiset lernokohtaukset ajavat pelaamaan paskahkon pelin loppuun, mutta valitettavasti sankarimme ei ikinä saa kakkosstaralta ja kapsahtaa lopuksi tyhjästä repäistyyn canon-muijaan, mikä voipi hyvin ottaa asiantuntevaa aivoon. * Mine Bombers: Mielenkiintoinen vs.-top-down-taistelupeli neljälle pelaajalle. Pinnallinen mutta viihdyttävä. Yritin aikoinaan rekisteröidä tämän pelin ja lähetin 20 markkaa tekijöille, mutten koskaan saanut peliä. Can you see why I turned cynical!? * Monkey Island 2; LeChuck's Revenge: Hauska muttei yhtä fokusoitunut, hyvällä tavalla kekseliäs tai viihdyttävä kuin edeltäjänsä. Loppu on myös harvinaisen epätyydyttävä. (7/10) * Mystic Towers: Isometrinen ongelmanratkonta, joka on kovin pitkä, vaikea ja tylsä. Päähahmopatu sentään on sexy motherfucker. * NetHack: Huvittava, mutta ilman huijaamista tuskallinen, kuten genrelle sopii. Mörkötietosanakirjan lukeminen on viihdyttävää ja voittofokusoimaton haahuilu myös. * Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel: Naurettavan epäjoustava ja fasistinen peli, joka heittää gemarit naamalla vaikka mistä. Lineaarisuudesta johtuen ei voittamattomia tilanteita onneksi ole hirveästi. Ajaminen on pelissä 90 asteen käännöksineen myös huvittavan karseaa. Ainakin tekele joustaa protokollasta juuri siinä yhdessä kohdassa jossa pitääkin, eli kuuman misun ajaessa päin punaisia. * Princess Maker 2: Mainio kasvatussimulaattorin ja RPG:n yhdistelmä. Erilaisia pelitapoja ja loppuja riittää. Roolipelisamoiluosiot ovat kovin yksinkertaisia, mutta silti hauskoja. HYPEn oma kasvatusprojekti valitettavasti epäonnistui pahin ja aikaansai normon... (7/10) * Quake: Teknisesti hieno mutta pelillisesti köyhä räiskintä. Kaksipiippuinen haulikkokaan ei ole enää järin kiihottava. * Rally Sport: Lapsuusajan nimitys tälle pelille oli "Räähkäauto", kiitos sen ihastuttavan äänimaailman. Ihan hauska ja kökkö ajopeli mielenkiintoisella kamerakulmalla. (4/10) * Redneck Rampage: Typerää huumoria ja ihan siistejä ruutuja ynnä aseita sisältävä kaupallinen Duke-modi. Musiikkiratkaisu on myös mielenkiintoinen toimiessaan. Vihollisvarieteetti on tosin aika huono. * Sam & Max Hit the Road: "Don't even joke about it, city boy." Hupaisa, näyttävä ja ihanan surrealistinen taideteos, jonka ainoa heikkous on sen verrattainen lyhyys ja lineaarisuus verrattuna sisarpeli Day of the Tentacleen. (9/10) * Scorched Earth: THE tykityspeli. Kattava kustomisaatio varsinkin repliikeissä ja lukuisat esineet ynnä aseet tekevät tästä erinomaisen moninpelin. Yksinpeli nyt ei hirveästi hetkauta. (7/10) * Secret of Monkey Island, The: Paras piraattituote missään populaarikulttuurissa. Sympaattinen päähenkilö, koominen mutta seikkailullinen yleisvire, mahtava miekkailuminipeli, hoopo romanssisivujuoni ja hämmentävät mutta huvittavat pulmat, mukaan luettuna paras sellainen ikinä koskaan (laiturikohtaus), ovat pelin suurimpia vahvuuksia. Grafiikatkin ovat ikääntyneet hyvin. (9/10) * Shadow Warrior: Build-räiskintä, joka aseiltaan, vihollisiltaan ja kenttäsuunnittelultaan melko köyhän miehen Duke Nukem 3D. Menettelee silti kiitos huvittavan kauko-itä-sillisalaatti-teeman ja -musiikin. * Sink or Swim: Omaperäinen toimintapelin ja Lemmingsin yhdistelmä. Pitkä ja vaikea, mutta ainakin alkuun hauska. * SkyRoads: Viihdyttävä ja uniikki sci-fi-ajopeli. Valtaosa radoista on kyllä hajottavan hankalia. (7/10) * Slicks 'n' Slide: Varsinkin moninpelinä hauska ylhäältä kuvattujen ajopelien vanha naama, joka on kuitenkin aika obsoliitti. * Sopwith: Hupaisa ja yksinkertainen toimintalentely, jota jaksaa pelata kauemmin kuin odottaisi. * Sopwith 2: Melko samaa kamaa kuin ykkönen. Pari lisämekaniikkaa ovat ihan hyviä ja musiikkisysteemi kornilla tavalla koominen; peli töksäyttää jokaisen rysäyksen kohdalla pääteemaa hivenen eteenpäin. * Space Quest; The Sarien Encounter: Voittamattomia tilanteita, lukemattomia kuolemia, toimintaosio, jota ei voi ohittaa...huumori on sentään OK, mikään muu ei. * Teen Agent: Vaatimattomista lähtökohdistaan huolimatta onnistunut vaikkei mitenkään mullistava seikkailupeli. Juoni on tarpeeksi kieli poskessa tehty näennäisagenttijuttu ja musat ovat hyviä. (6/10) * Terminal Velocity: Shareware läpäisty. Aikanaan siistin, nykyään kovin arkaaisen näköinen avaruusräiskintä. Mukavan suoraviivainen verrattuna moniin muihin genren edustajiin. * Tomaattisota: Smash Bros, eat your heart out. Kökkö, mutta hauska platformermättöpeli. * Triplane Turmoil: Toimiva, mutta väärillä tavoilla vaikea varakkaan miehen Sopwith. * Wolfenstein 3D: Geneerinen ja arkaainen, mutta vihollisten semisiansaksa huvittaa edelleen. Ja Aatu. * Worms: Tykittelygenren mullistaja on jo jäänyt jatko-osiensa varjoon. Olisi ollut aikoinaan hyvin hauska moninpelinä, elleivät vastustajani olisi olleet ala-asterunkkavereitani. * Wings: Erinomainen luolalentely. Sisältöä ja kustomisaatiota on valtavasti, joten jopa yksinpelistä voi saada melko viihdyttävää settiä. (8/10) * ZZT: Aika pilipalipeli ASCII-toimintapeli, mutta kenttäeditorinsa ansiosta potentiaalisesti hyvinkin siisti.